Texts
by featherkitten
Summary: Texts between the characters of Sherlock. Requests and feed back are welcomed.
1. Kidnapped?

Sherlock did you kidnap my husband again?-MW

I never kidnapped John.-SH

You kidnapped him that one time, you know you did.-MW

That was to save his life. Perfectly justifiable. -SH

Well if he's not with you I'll just try his work again then. -MW

I'll see if my homeless network can track him down. Keep me informed. -SH


	2. Plan

spoilers I guess.

* * *

Did you miss me?- JM

No, not really.- SM

I came back to life!- JM

It's not like I didn't know you were around. And it's not like you didn't still sneak into my apartments to give me instructions despite being ""dead". Was letting Sherlock take down portions of your empire really necessary?- SM

It's all part of my plan. -JM

You didn't have to shoot yourself in the head you know, you could have just had someone shoot Sherlock.- SM

But that would be BORING!- JM


	3. Need a wingman

Im going out 2night and I need a wingman.-Janine

It's 'I'm' and 'tonight'. Also I can't help, I'm working on a case. -SH

Can u at least come over and help me pick out an outfit?-Janine

You not u. -SH

Whatev. Which outfit should I wear?-Janine

You mean whatever. Maybe you should have your auto correct fixed. -SH

Are you going to help me or not? I need something that's slutty but not too slutty. -Janine

Sherlock? -Janine

Don't be like that! -Janine

I'm sorry. I'll use proper grammar. -Janine.

The blue top with the spaghetti straps shows off your cleavage but not as much as most of your other tops. Maybe you should wear jeans instead of those really short shorts you wore the last time. -SH

Thanks Sherl! I knew I could count on you! I'll let you know how it goes. ;) -Janine

* * *

It occurred to me while typing this that Janine seems like someone who might not use proper grammar and type things like 4ever and 2night instead of writing the entire word. I'm sorry if I hurt the brains of any grammar nazis who read this, at least she capitalized the "I"s.


	4. Better

sherotterlocked: thanks.

Set somewhere in season 3.

* * *

Have you seen Sherlock's new enemy? I was a better arch nemesis than he is.- JM

Jim stop texting me your supposed to be dead.-SM

He's hardly worth Sherlock's time.-JM

This is just like when Sherlock wouldn't call you. Your like a really creepy Sherlock Holmes fangirl.-SM

I ought to have you skinned and made into shoes for that comment! I don't obessive I just admire his brilliance.-JM

Sebastian?-JM

I'm smarter than Sherlock anyway and Magnus. Especially Magnussen right Sebby?-JM

Of course boss.-SM


	5. Real job

sherotterlocked: thanks.

Until the canon proves me wrong I'm going to believe that John and Mary's daughter got named Shirley so I'm using SW as her initials. If anyone has an idea for a middle name for her, please review and tell me.

* * *

Uncle Sherlock can I go with you on your current case? -SW

It's too dangerous. -SH

But I need to for school. They want us to spend a day working with a family member. I choose you since you're my godfather and have the most interesting job unless Mycroft was right about you not having a real job... -SW

Sherlock? -SW

You let Archie look at pictures of beheaded nuns! -SW

Of course its a real job! You can go if its OK with your parents but no wondering off. -SH

Yay! You're the best uncle ever! -SW


	6. Urgent matter

NeonBlackRoseRevised: thanks for the fave and alert.

* * *

Urgent. If convenient come to 221B Baker Street. If inconvenient come anyway.-SH

Sherlock I have an autopsy coming up. -MH

Please?-SH

It must be serious.-MH

I'm babysitting for John and Mary. -SH

I'll be over as soon I can. Don't let Shirley near- well anything.-MH

Thank you. Got to go, she's trying to eat my violin.-SH

No problem.-MH


	7. Silly

NeonBlackRoseRevised: yep. I'll be disappointed if that's not it's name in season 4.

Alexandrit: thanks for the fave and alert.

fuzzywuzzywuzzawriter: thanks for the fave.

* * *

Sherlock are you ready for the Halloween party yet?-JW

I still don't know why your dragging me to this thing John.-SH

It'll be fun and I can't leave you at home. God knows Mrs Hudson and the walls have had enough.-JW

Sherlock?-JW

I look silly.-SH

Its Halloween. No one cares how silly you look, now hurry up.-JW

**Sherlock came down the stairs several minutes later wearing his costume and a scowl. "I still think this holiday is stupid," Sherlock said.**

**John grabbed Sherlock's arm and pulled him outside towards the cab."I know but try not to ruin the party for everyone else."  
**


	8. Can't miss

James Birdsong: thanks.

Arty Diane: it was a vampire costume. Thanks for the alert.

cup o'tea hatter: thanks for the alert.

hiddenshade knownwitch: thanks for the alert. I like your username.

* * *

Don't forget about the party Sherlock.-JW

Do I have to come? Why can't I just give her a present and then leave?-SH

Sherlock its her birthday. Having you there would mean a lot to her.-JW-

But there will be people there.-SH

Sherlock she's your goddaughter.-JW

Sherlock?-JW

Fine, I'll be there.-SH


	9. Had to say something

aliena wyvern: thanks for the fave and alert.

fuzzywuzzywuzzawriter: thanks for faving me.

hiddenshade knownwitch: you're welcome. Thanks, that means a lot to me.

Spoilers for season 3 I guess, this ties into my theory on who Sebastian Moran is.

* * *

A meat dagger? Really Sebby?-JM

Well I had to say something and it couldn't be too good because then Sherlock would suspect me.-SM

Seriously though? A meat dagger?-JM

Sigh. It was stupid but I had to keep up appearances.-SM

Still it's no surprise that Molly dumped you after that.-JM

She dumped you too you know. Do you have something you want to tell me or did you just risk texting me to call me stupid?-SM

I'm coming back.~ -JM

Of course you are. I'll await your instructions sir.-SM


	10. Wrong number

Arty Diane: yep. At least I think it would make sense. Said to Molly when? When they broke up?

Jodi: oh, that must have been a typo. I gave your request a shot. More vamplock! out there probably won't do any harm. I think I originally meant for his costume to be up to the reader. I imagined him as a vampire as I wrote it though. I'm glad you found it funny. Willow sounds nice but makes me think of Buffy the Vampire Slayer instead of William. He's not wrong though. Yep. I don't get how that would be boring.

* * *

Sherlock's mother has been lovely. Just saw baby photos of him, he looks so cute.-Mrs Hudson

Mrs Hudson sent the text to John or at least she hoped she did. Cellphones were so tricky to figure out. She wasn't aware that she sent the text to everyone on her phone. The thought of a little baby Sherlock put a smile on Molly's face while Mycroft wondered how Mrs Hudson got gotten his number in the first place. Sherlock didn't take Mrs Hudson sending everyone that text funny.

"I'll be the laughing-stock of the criminal world when this gets out, John."

"Sherlock, you're over just a text." Of course Sherlock wasn't listening. At times like this John really missed the shire.

* * *

Can we move dinner to eight? I'm tied up on a case. .

Lestrade hadn't realized that he had sent a mass text until the replies started coming though.

Greg I think you got the wrong number. Have a nice dinner.-MH

You have the wrong Holmes brother. Also what case?-SH

Wrong number. You have a date though? Who's the lucky girl? I want to hear all about it later.-Mrs Huson

I don't recall us planning to meet up for dinner. I have a theory for your case though.-Anderson

Wrong number, boss. -Donovan

There were several more texts about him having the wrong number then Mycroft's reply.

We'll have to have dinner another night. There are some political developments that need my attention. My sincere apologies.-M

_Great and I'll have to explain that wrong text to everyone, _Lestrade thought. Today really wasn't his day.

* * *

I like Mystrade but I don't ship it. I think I could if the series gave me more to work with on them though.


	11. Sherlock

Arty Diane: thanks. I hope so too. I have no idea what he said. Part of me thinks Anthea wouldn't do that but then we didn't really get much on her character. She could be a huge prankster.

ravenoak21: thanks for the alert.

Treebooke: thanks for the fave.

* * *

Anthea picked up Mycroft's cellphone. It wasn't like her boss to leave his things lying around, especially not his phone. Who knew who Mycroft had on here. She should probably find him and return it. Maybe tell Sherlock that his brother lost his phone.

Maybe just mess with Sherlock a bit. Anthea looked around before sitting down and going though Mycroft's contacts. When Anthea got to S. Holmes, she wondered what she should tell him. She could prank call him but she doubted that he'd pick up the phone for Mycroft. Texting wasn't a bad idea.

Brother dearest don't think I don't know what you and John really get up to.-M

You always ignore me.-M

I'm telling John that you're really a natural blonde.-M

Lestrade and I are getting married.-M

Anderson is brilliant. You should be nicer to him, maybe buy him some dinosaur toys.-M

You should watch Pirates of the Caribbean.-M

How is your doctor doing?~M

I don't know who you are or how you got Mycroft's phone but stop texting me.-SH

But we rarely ever talk little brother.-M

I'm serious.-SH

Hi serious, I'm Mycroft.-M

* * *

I randomly remembered something I read once about Sherlock meaning light hair. Or it was something like that, I don't really recall. Sherlock and Mycroft were originally used as last names if I recall correctly.


	12. Come home soon

Guest: okay. I'm not sure if plants have vaginas.

Arty Diane: thanks. I was going to include John in that chapter, maybe he'll get pranked in a different one.

Childatheart28: thanks for the fave and alert.

* * *

John, come home quickly. -SH

I'm busy. -JW

There's a rather delicate case that I can't discuss over the phone. Come quickly. -SH

Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can. -JW

A slender hand puts down the phone after reading John's message. A smile graces his lips. "You were right Mr Holmes, he is easy to kill." The smile grows wider. _The trap falls, _the man thinks. _Phase one complete._


	13. Happy New Years

Arty Diane: perhaps. Feel free to reread it if you want to, I doubt I'll edit the chapter. That would be awesome. I don't know where I was going with it so I don't know if its a test. I know surprisingly little when I write things.

mappylou77: thanks for the fave.

MaximumNovak: thanks for the fave and alert.

ravenoak21: thanks for the alert.

A late happy New Years.

* * *

Won't be able to make it to the party. Sherlock and I got stuck in another part of town.-JW

Are you alright?-Mrs Hudson

He's fine.-SH

"Sherlock don't steal my phone! And I am not fine! I landed in the fountain." John glared at him. "A lousy way to start off the new year."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Its not the new year yet anyway." He could hear the people counting down. "We're not far from the celebrations," he added with disdain. And so John and Sherlock rung in the new year.


	14. Thoughtful and heart felt

Arty Diane: I don't think he's going to see it that way though.

MorMor. This is a crack! fic I guess

* * *

Why did you send me a box holding a brain and a heart?-SM

To tell you I'm thinking of you and you have my heart. Well its not mine obviously but happy Valentines Day. 3-JM

I hope it doesn't belong to anyone I like.-SM

Nope. Don't think this means you're getting the day off.-JM

I wouldn't dream of it sir. Happy Valentines day. I'll give you your present later.-SM

Looking forward to it. ;) -JM

* * *

I'm not sure if this fits how I've usually written Sebastian.


	15. First text

Raven ShawdowCloak: the typo is fixed.

Arty Diane: well Valentines Day might be a busy day for Jim. Lot's of couples to kill. I think Sherlock might actually give something traditional like flowers or chocolates and be "this is what people usually do, isn't it? This is a silly holiday."

I love Janto: yep. At least he didn't forget.

* * *

Molly looked at her phone, a light smile on her face. The text had been from Sherlock's phone but written from someone much younger.

Happy birthday Auntie. Sherlock taught me how to text today. -SW

Molly wondered how Shirley was going to react when she found out she was too young for a phone.

You're doing it really well. -MH

I know. :) -SW

_How modest, _Molly thought.

I need to get back to work. We'll chat later. -MH

OK. Sherlock told me to tell you to send him a leg. -SW

Oh, the things Sherlock said to that girl. She put her phone away and went back to paper work.

* * *

I know Molly wouldn't say something like 'how modest' but I think she would think it from time to time.

I'm not sure how old Shirley would be but she's old enough to learn how to write and Sherlock could have spell checked her.


	16. Happy Mother's Day

Arrty Diane: she could. I'm not sure if she would have met Mycroft at that point, if she did I don't think she would know him very well.

Wholockian221b: thanks.

I love Janto: yes, she was but Sherlock thought texting was better. She's really thankful for his help.

sherlockian21: thanks for the fave and alert.

WittyRavenclawWriter: thanks for the alert.

personakitty135: thanks for the alert.

* * *

Happy Mother's Day. Daddy is helping me pick out a gift. -SW

Mary heart warmed at reading her daughter's text. Shirley had used her father's phone this time, hopefully with his permission. Her little girl was really getting the hang of texting.

Thank you. Have a nice time. Love you.-MW

Love you too.-SW


	17. Training?

Arty Diane: you're welcome. Here's your request.

I love Janto: Mary will love it, whatever it is.

CheshireTheMadHatter: thanks for the fave and alert.

missitic-Shawdow: thanks for the fave.

personakitty: thanks for the alert.

* * *

Why aren't I one of your detectives in training?-SW

I'm not training detectives.-SH

Yes you are. There's your protégée and then there's you showing all your gruesome crime scene photos to Archie.-SW

Don't say its because I'm too young. Archie is much younger than me.-SW

You see my crime scene photos all the time. You've been to a crime scene with me much to your parents' dismay.-SH

Fine. You can join the meetings.-SH

Yay!-SW


	18. Special mission

I love Janto: exactly.

Arty Diane: thanks. Hmm, I'm not sure Sherlock could get away with that. Shirley being taken along to a crime scene likely bothered Lestrade and the other cops already, turning it into a field trip could be pushing things too far.

aden 17ventos: thanks for the fave

* * *

Halloween, the time of year when you can leave dead bodies on the lawn and people will think that its decoration.-JM

Did you leave someone on the lawn?-SM

Not my lawn. Anyway I have a special job for you.-JM

Oh, joy. Nothing to do with trick-or-treating I hope.-SM

That does give me an idea but no.-JM

I was just kidding.-SM

Met me at 21 Gray Street. 3:30 p.m. don't be late.-JM

* * *

I know nothing about London streets so I just put down what sounds like it could be a real address.


	19. Eyes

How does the baby look? I'm sorry I couldn't be there.-Mrs Hudson

She has Sherlock eyes. Well had his eyes. I keep telling him not to leave them lying about. Sorry I shouldn't have told you something like that.-MH

That's okay dear. I'm used to it, I was Sherlock's landlady after all.-Mrs Hudson

The baby looks healthy. We aren't sure who she looks like yet but really she has my eyes.-MH

Call me if you ever need a babysitter.-Mrs Hudson

Thanks. Oh and her name is Alice.-MH


	20. Christmas

I love Janto: Mrs Hudson will adore her. Halloween wasn't that great for me, but then its not very popular in Australia.

Arty Diane: don't worry she'll have his curls when she's older. I don't think she looks much like anyone yet but she will. Although I don't look like anyone from my family. I don't have the mission figured out unfortunately.

* * *

How is everything going at our parents' place?-M

Just like you would expect. I can't believe I have to do this for two days. Christmas is bad enough but the day before as well-SH

Mother is eager to spend time with her granddaughter I take it-M

Alice couldn't ask for a more doting grandmother but that doesn't make this situation any less annoying-SH

I have to get going. Merry Christmas-M

Too late for that-SH


	21. New Years Tradition

Arty Diane: thanks.

I love Janto: its been a while since my house had any trick-or-treaters. Only some suburbs in Perth bother handing out candy at all.

GL=Greg Lestrade. Mycroft might be a bit OOC. Shirley is with a babysitter or hasn't been born yet.

* * *

I was surprised to hear that you were coming -GL

**Both of them were going to a small New Year's gathering at Sherlock's. It was just the Holmes brothers, John and Mary, Molly, Lestrade and Mrs Hudson.**

Well Britain won't fall if I'm away for one night. Besides I believe there's a certain New Year's tradition that we should try out-M

Oh? What would that be?-GL

A kiss on midnight. It might just be an American thing but I think its worth trying-M

**Greg gave his cellphone a goofy smile.**

You closet romantic. You know you don't have to ask. I look forward to seeing you soon-GL

Likewise. I won't be long-M

**"You look happy," Molly said and Greg blushed. He hadn't stopped grinning at his phone until Molly spoke.**

**"Its nothing. Go tell Sherlock that his brother will be here soon." Molly went away but Greg was sure that he would be hearing about this later.**


	22. The invitation

Arty Diane: they'll tease him mercilessly. Thanks I hope you are having a good year.

I love Janto: yep. That is so cool. Does seeing the cemetery from your window scare you?

This isn't like the usual chapters. A bit AU and much longer chapter than usual.

* * *

**Remember Sherlock? He invited me to his wedding. Who does that?**

The invitation in question- not a formal invitation, it wasn't a card or anything just a time and date hastily written on a piece of paper- was crushed in Molly's hand. She had read it many times, although she didn't know why. It wasn't like the words would change the more she read them.

Meena had texted her back right away and the text read: **That arsehole! You should be glad to be rid of him. But he got in contact with you?**

**No. I found a note he left in my coat **

**Do you want me to come over? Or track down Sherlock bloody Holmes for you and give me a piece of your mind?  
**

Molly smiled despite the weight in her heart, it was nice to have someone being defensive over her.

**No. Its fine. **Molly hesitated before adding: **You know what's really crazy? Part of me has half a mind to go. For closure or maybe just to start a scene. Steal the wedding cake or slap the groom maybe  
**

Molly didn't think that she really had it in her but just thinking about it made her feel a bit better.

**Maybe you should. I could wait outside for you and be your get away driver**

**Don't you have to get your car repaired? **

**Right. Well Caroline could probably do it **

Molly allowed herself to dissolve into laughter. Her grip on the note loosened.

* * *

Even as she stood outside of the church Molly Hooper wasn't entirely sure what she thought she was doing here. She was early even. Early to her one night stand's wedding. Perhaps she could find Sherlock and demand he explain what happened that morning. But what was there to explain? She had come back to find a naked woman on top of him. A woman that was going to be Mrs Holmes. Well good for her, she could have him.

A tap on her shoulder made Molly nearly jolt out of her skin. She turned to see a blonde woman with her hair cropped short and a concerned look on her face. Molly struggled to find words and what finally came out was "Sherlock invited me. To the wedding."

If the woman is here for the wedding, then surely she would know who Sherlock was. Who went to a wedding without knowing who the groom was? If she was here for a different reason entirely Molly wasn't sure if she could find the words to explain. She wished that she had brought Meena and Caroline along but she doubted they could stop her from embarrassing herself.

"Molly, right?" the woman asked. There was a twinkle in her blue eyes as she smiled at Molly. "Sherlock told me all about you. I'm so glad you decided to make it." She looked excited right now and Molly wondered why. "I'm Mary by the way. Mary Watson, well soon to be Mary Watson." She looked positively giddy at the thought and Molly found herself smiling back.

"Not Mary Holmes?" Molly mentally kicked herself, hell she did more than mentally kick herself. Why had she let that sentence slip out.

Mary laughed. "I should hope not because then I would have a lot to explain to John." Mary smiled at her warmly and in a lower voice added "You should talk to Sherlock. It wasn't what it looked like."

Molly nodded meekly. She couldn't imagine what it else it could have been but then she had been wrong about the note.

"I have to go," Mary said. "I have a wedding to get changed for." She went into the church. Molly spared a few thoughts to think that the wedding dress was probably inside and that Mary was lovely. Her mind was mostly occupied by Sherlock and the note. Molly had that note memorized by now. It was pathetic she knew but she could picture it clearly now.

_Molly, _

_This is going to sound odd. But would you like to come to a wedding? Its on the 18th of May in St Mary's Church, Sutton Mallet. It starts at twelve. If you decide to come I'll meet you there. _

_Sincerely Sherlock Holmes._

It had been obviously written in a rush, felt formal although Molly had gotten the impression that he hadn't wanted it to and it said nothing about this being his wedding. Molly didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Well really she wanted to slap herself.

* * *

Molly stood with Sherlock outside while everyone else danced. "Well that was interesting," Molly said. "The speech was good. As was the crime solving."

Sherlock nodded. "I was brilliant wasn't I? A man nearly killing himself was a bit of a hiccup but it all worked out in the end."

"Sherlock..." Molly started, feeling very unsure of herself. "Mary said I should ask you for an explanation. You know about what I walked in on you doing."

Sherlock turned red. "Yes well... the woman you saw on me, she's Irene Adler and someone from a previous case."

"Do your previous cases usually lay on top of you."

"Obviously not. After I put the letter in your jacket I heard something in the bedroom and Irene was there. She had broken in through the window and then she pressed herself against me."

_That explains why I didn't see on her on way up the stairs,_ Molly thought. She insisted on grabbing them some breakfast from the chips place downstairs and then found Irene on top of Sherlock. Molly was incredibly grateful that she had remembered her jacket on the way out.

Molly laughed uncontrollably for a while. Sherlock had probably never looked so confused. "Oh my god! I thought this was going to be **your wedding**."

Sherlock stared at her. "Then why did you come?"

Molly shrugged. "Closure? To slap you? I don't know."

He gave her a small smile and offered up his cheek. "You still can if it would make you feel better about this entire thing."

"How about we get breakfast instead? And you tell me all about that case with Irene Adler?" It was technically morning now, Molly figured. He offered her his arm and Molly took it. She resisted the urge to give a mock courtesy.

"Yes."

* * *

Loosely based off this text from Texts From Last Night: (618): we had a one night stand 6 months ago but he just Facebook invited me to his wedding. Who the fuck does that?


	23. Valentine

Arty Diane: yep. Thanks. I don't know if I'll use that format again, I mostly get ideas for just text conversations.

TapTap: I like that the story is called the Goldfish.

I love Janto: ah, I miss snow. And she witnessed a very interesting wedding.

* * *

**Valentines Day coming up. Do you know what your getting Molly?-JW**

**Yes. I have a very romantic day planned out-SH**

**You do?-JW**

John hadn't thought before he texted and he hoped that he hadn't hurt Sherlock's feelings.

**Don't be so surprised John. I understand the dynamics of Valentines Day. It may be frivolous but I can handle it-SH**

It took some looking into parts of his mind palace that he generally avoided, a bit of research and an awkward conversation with Mycroft but Sherlock was sure that he had gotten all the details correct.

**Molly must make handling it easy -JW**

Sherlock would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't been fully aware that John couldn't see him. It was such an obvious thing to say and John may have been trying to tease him but he wasn't embarrassed about putting in some effort for Molly. She had put in plenty of effort for him.

**Do try to be less obvious. I'm going to go to my mind palace for a while. Give my love to Mary-SH**

**Will do -JW**

* * *

Requests are welcome. If anyone wants to request a ship for a text conversation I will do: John and Mary, Sherolly, Mollstrade, MorMor, Irenelock and Mystrade. If I get the muse for it I could give Sheriarty a shot. Only platonic Johnlock though.


	24. Green

Arty Diane: I don't think they would feel the need to rehash the day though. Sherlock certainly wouldn't but I'll try to find a way to include it.

I love Janto: John makes what good?

RaisedByTheDead: I'll give it a shot. I don't ship it, I just find it interesting so I don't know how to write it.

I will get around to the prompts. I've had a lot of issues lately.

* * *

Sherlock awoke to the sound of his text alert. He picked up his phone and looked at the text.

I'm downstairs. I hope you out on something green!-MH

Its a silly tradition-SH

It won't hurt. Hey, maybe someone will pinch you-MH

Sherlock rolled his eyes, he'd like to see who would dare pinch him. By the time he was downstairs Molly had made breakfast. She leaned against the counter, wearing his lime green shirt.

"I hope you don't mind."

"No, no. It suits you." In fact Sherlock doubted that Molly had ever looked better in green.


	25. Have a heart

Juliana Brandagamba: you are very welcome.

I love Janto: he would.

Sheriarty for RaisedByTheDead. I meant to have it up by Valentines Day. I was going to look for inspiration but my computer had issues for a long time. This isn't very good.

* * *

Did you get my Valentine?~JM

A beating heart. Not your most original idea-SH

I know how much you love to experiment with body parts. I expect your present before the end of the day -JM


	26. Sherolly: Mother's Day

Aubrey Cortez: thanks. Maybe John will be fine. Yes I can.

I love Janto: well the problem seems to be gone. I always figured they'd have a messed up relationship if they had one at all.

Contra-Normal: thanks for the fave

GirlDisappearing75: thanks for the fave and alert.

Kyla Bakura: thanks for the fave and alerts.

Malya: thanks for the fave and alert.

MirrDa: thanks for the alert.

TapTapAlways: thanks for the alert.

AnnaMay00: thanks for the alert.

Juliana Brandgamba: thanks for the alert.

Elephant021902: thanks for the alert.

I forgot to do a Mother's Day text conversation.

* * *

Molly tucked in Alice. She gave Alice a kiss on the forehead before heading to the room she shared with Sherlock. She could still hardly believe what had happened in the past few years.

Molly took her phone off the night table and read her messages. One was from Sherlock's mother asking her to bring Alice over soon. Another was from Sherlock.

Case ended early. I'll be home in a few days-SH

Happy Mother's Day-SH

Thanks. Alice is doing well. I hope to see you soon-MH


	27. February 15th

Dr Molly Hooper: I won't stop writing yet. It does but I can still see him in a bit of green. It was a wild ride for Molly from start to finish. Their my OTP too, although I also like Mollstrade and I hoped Sherlock would have been aro ace. I wish I knew. Thanks, I think Mystrade has potential. Tom turning out to Moran would be awesome.

I love Janto: yep.

Arty Diane: the more I think about, the more I think I'd have an easier time making your request a separate short story. But here's an attempt at it.

* * *

Valentines Day had been lovely. A night of ball room dancing and then they had gone home and changed so they could have fish and chips by the river. Still feeling a happy glow Molly decided to check her messages before putting her phone in her bag.

Meet me for lunch?-MW

12:30?-MH

Works for me. Just to warn you I want to hear all about yesterday-MW

I'll see you then.-MH


	28. See you soon

Arty Diane: at first I couldn't remember what you meant. Thanks.

I love Janto: eh, maybe.

HW= Harry Watson

* * *

So I finally get to meet Mary -HW

I knew you couldn't hide her from me forever -HW

I wasn't hiding anyone -JW

I had to find out about her from your blog. Are you still picking me up? I'm waiting for you in the airport lobby -HW

Give me a few minutes. Bit tied up right now -JW

Give Mary and Shirley my love -HW

Will do -JW


End file.
